Infestation!
Availability Available after your return from Wyrmskeep. Quest Details The Rift's Owner has a small bug problem and he needs you to take care of it. You are sent to Salamander's Tail. Again just a boss battle with reinforcements. Although they have different names, they seem to be normal spiders and flies. * Wave 1: 4 Worker and 3 Hunter unions * Wave 2: 2 Hunter and 2 Soldier unions * Wave 3: 1 Hunter and 2 Soldier unions * Wave 4: 3 Soldier unions * Wave 5: 2 Queen's Guard unions and the Queen Watch out for the Queen's Guards as they can use Cacophony to Curse your unions. Reward * 10,000g * Empty Aerial Insecta Shell * Flail Formation Modifier Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "The cafe out in Baaluk's supposedly infested with bugs...they followed the guy all the way from the desert. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Ew, ew, ew! Ugh, I hate bugs!" : Pleasant Young Man: "I'm pretty sure they aren't too fond of you, either." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "There's some cafe infested with bugs...they followed the guy all the way from the desert. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "Guess what: it's us! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "The cafe out in Baaluk's supposedly infested with bugs...they followed the guy all the way from the desert. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Even the smallest bug cannot be allowed to go free! Beloved daughter, if you see a bug, you call Daddy at once, alright? I'll take care of everything!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: The cafe out in Baaluk's supposedly infested with bugs...they followed the guy all the way from the desert. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "And they still get customers?" : Gossipy Girl: They're totally gonna lose their restaurant license! Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "There's a cafe in some city that's infested with bugs from the desert. I hear the owner is about to go crazy! Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "How unsanitary. I'm never going there." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "Desert bugs keep flying into the pub of a town near the desert, sir, and it's driving the owner crazy! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "Swallowing a bug or two won't kill anyone!"' : Mercenary With a Past: ''"You're absolutely right, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "Desert bugs keep flying into some pub by the desert. The owner is harried and desperate for someone to help him out. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? Very rarely, these bugs spawn massively. He should call an exterminator." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "T"Desert bugs keep flying into the pub near the desert. The owner's going out of his mind, trying to rid the place of them! Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "Happiness is often taken for granted. It is noticed only when it is lost." : Trendy Girl: "How poetic..." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "The cafe out in Baaluk's supposedly infested with bugs...they followed the guy all the way from the desert. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Swarming bugs...you, too, are my rival!" : Passionate Miner: "...Even the bugs? Really?" Quest Log # Baaluk's barkeep sent me to the Salamander's Belly to exterminate some bugs. ...Some!? There were billions! I got the job done, though. Category:Quests